Valentine's day story
by ComicNerdLovesComics
Summary: Ame is trying to figure out what can be wrong with their leader on such a lovely day.


**(A/N): Ok so this is just a small story for Valentine's Day. I don't own Young Justice or their characters, just mine, Sia and Ame. And if you haven't figured it out, Ame has a crush on Kaldur.**

"So, Ame how was your day?," Artemis asked, "You know, Valentine's Day in Gotham Academy?"

Ame slowly sat on the couch, "My ass hurts and so does my fist,"

Wally started munching on his Valentine's Day candy, "I don't even want to know."

"You still get Valentine's Day candy, _shocking_ ," Artemis deadpanned.

Wally shot her a glare, "No, it's just that I have this weird neighbor that doesn't like candy and he gives it to me."

Robin walked in and took a lollipop that Kid was just about to eat, "He _gives_ it to you or you _take_ it?"

Wally grimaced and Ame just laughed along with Artemis and Sia. Sia sat next to Ame, "So, why does your butt hurt?"

"You're telling me that a bunch of horny guys didn't come up to you and slap you butt a thousand times?"

"Hell no."

"Maybe that's because you look too scary to approach…"

Sia cut her eye at Ame, "Or maybe it's because you like them touching you,"

"NO IT IS NOT!" Ame shouted, "I punched them all, see," she showed Sia her knuckle which was red and bruised.

Sia grunted.

"You didn't try hard enough," Artemis butt in, "I gave this boy one big kick to the nuts and all the boys scattered."

Kid and Robin grimaced, sucking in their breath.

"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," Robin said in a tiny voice.

Aqualad walked in with Miss Martian, and Superboy. M'gann was wearing a white dress with little red hearts round the dress. Her red head was decked out with a headband with tiny fuzzy hearts for antennas. Superboy had a shirt with a big heart reading, 'I'm a Lover, not a Fighter.' Aqualad was in his usual get up but his face seemed a little upset.

Ame noticed this right away and walked up to him, "What's wrong? It's Valentine's Day! You should be happy and smiling and wearing ugly shirts like Superboy."

"Hey," M'gann said, "I picked it out for him."

Sia snickered, "I think he looks better without the shirt."

M'gann narrowed her eyes at Sia but Ame ignored her, "Kal, what's wrong?"

Aqualad snapped out of his trance, "Nothing."

Sia walked up to them, "He looks like the same to me, dreamy."

Ame was the next to shot Sia a glare, and Sia put her hands up in defense, "Calm down, I'm just saying that he always looks like he's always daydreaming."

* * *

As the day went on, Ame kept trying to find out what was wrong with their leader. She was really good at reading emotion. You don't need your hair to change color for her to tell that you're down. She kept investigating even though the team had told her to stop. M'gann had finally had enough and took Ame to her room to talk.

"Ame, you need to stop bothering Aqualad,"

"Why?"

M'gann let out a deep breath, "Because, Aqualad is very upset, ok? His crush is now dating his best friend."

Ame scratched her head, "Wait, Kaldur's gay?!"

"What?"

"That would explain a lot…" Ame muttered.

"Ame, what are you talking about?" M'gann put her hands on her hips, "Aqualad isn't gay. Where did you get that from?"

"Well, he's always with Roy and you know how Kid is always with Roy too…"Ame paused, "So that means Kid is gay too? Huh, you learn something new every day."

"Ame, you have this all wrong," M'gann thought of a better way to explain, "Aqualad had a crush on his friend, Tulia, but she chose his best friend ,Garth, over him. In Atlantis"

"Oh." Ame's hair turned blue, "So that's why he- never mind."

"Why he what?"

"Nothing." Ame said before leaving the room, head hanging low.

* * *

For the rest of the evening, Ame stayed away from Kaldur, which made him feel strange not having her shadow around him. M'gann had told Kaldur what happened so he began looking for her and found her in her room blasting some song with lots of screaming.

"Ame?" Kladur knocked on her door before entering.

' _You're reaping what you sown! We're slowing losing ground and hope is harder to maintain',_ blasted from her galaxy headphones. _ **(Celldweller- Against the Tide**_ **reference. You should listen to it)**

Ame was playing on her phone and didn't even notice him come in. She had changed out of her school uniform and was wearing a black shirt with a galaxy pocket on her right breast and black leggings. She was bare foot, showing her little brown feet. Her hair covered her face, so he couldn't see what her expression was so he looked at her hair, which was a mixture of blue and purple. He tapped her.

She nearly jumped ten feet in the air, "Jesus Kal, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry."

"Is there a mission or something?"

"No."

"Ok…?"

"Did you really think I was gay?" he asked smiling.

Ame blushed, hair turning orange, "Well, kinda. How could you ignore this," she mumbled.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing."

"So how was your Valentine's day?"

"Good, except for the fact that I got slapped today so many times."

Kal inspected her face, "Where?"

"My butt…"

His face turned crimson, "Oh, that must've been most unpleasant,"

"Yes it was." She laughed, "I asked Sia to ice it but she was like 'No, I wouldn't touch your butt to save my life.' And I was like, ok, sheesh."

Kaldur looked into Ame's green orbs, and took a deep breath, "So, um, you want to go get a milkshake or something? Wally swears that Cook Out has the best shakes."

Ame blushed, again, hair turning purple, "Uh, sure."

As they walked out Kal asked, "What does purple mean?"

"Uh, nothing." Ame smiled to herself.

 _Purple means love._

 _Happy Valentine's Day._


End file.
